finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X-2/Part 6
Willkommen zum 6. und somit letzten Parts des 1. Kapitels. Heute werden wir endlich mal wieder Bosse verkloppen und Sphäros sammeln, yaaay \^-^/ Let's go! FE-AF!? right|302px Willkommen in Zanarkand! Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Intro von FFX? Nun, Yuna tuts. Und obwohl sie diese Erinnerung eigentlich für sich behalten wollte, sind hier inzwischen verdammt viele Touristen. Geht rechts den Hügel hoch und ihr trefft auf Isaah, welcher Cid bei seiner Arbeit hilft. Geht nun nach Westen durch die Ruinen... Okay, doch nicht. Hier müsst ihr nämlich nicht erst die lange Straße entlang, ihr könnt direkt zum Dom laufen, wo ihr die Kindergarde trefft. Die sagen irgendwas von "FE" als Fingerzeichen... Nun, ihr wisst wohl noch nicht, was damit gemeint ist. Klärt sich gleich aber recht schnell. Geht in den Dom rein und passt auf den Affen links auf, denn der klaut euch gern Gil. Wie eigentlich alle Affen. Also lasst diese hinterlistigen Viecher nicht an euch ran! Lauft weiter zu den Kids und ihr erfahrt, dass Pasce die Bande anführt. Er stellt gleich die anderen beiden vor, doch man irrt sich schnell. Die Kids sind Sphäro-Hunter und haben null Angst vor Monstern! Glaubt man kaum... Lauft weiter und dann hoch zum Sklaven, welcher nur den Hinweis "AF" kennt und den für richtig hält. Rikku kombiniert! Nicht FE-AF, nein, AFFE! Kämpft eben gegen den Trupp vom Sklaven und geht weiter zur Krezung. Rechts lang findet ihr eine Mega-Phönix. Im Norden müsst ihr erneut gegen nen Sklaven finden, danach könnt ihr aber ne Phönixfeder finden. Noch ein Stückchen weiter sind... wer hätts gedacht? Noch mehr Sklaven! Haut sie kaputt und betretet das nächste Gebiet, wo ihr euch am besten durch die Menschenmasse wuselt. Die Truhen wurden alle schon geöffnet, sodass ihr gar nicht erst suchen müsst. In der großen Halle werdet ihr zwei Affen sehen und einer davon ist verliebt. Der wird euch kein Gil abknöpfen, aber die Liebes-Geschichte wird erst in einem anderen Kapitel wichtig. Fahrt also beruhigt mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und labert mit Cid. Er verkauft die Hinweise für Geld und hat somit ne Art Souvenirladen. Stimmt ihm mit "Nicht wirklich." zu und er haut ab. Alles nur zum halben Preis left|123px Sprecht nun mit dem Mann, der neben Cid stand. Die Affen werden sich im Raum verteilen, sodass ihr nach Norden könnt. Ihr könnt nun 6 Truhen öffnen, die ein paar nette Heilitems beinhalten: Elixier, Phönixfeder, Hi-Potion, 2 Allheilmittel, Allheilmittel, Äther. Geht nun weiter nach Norden und ihr landet an dem Ort, wo ihr früher (möglicherweise) Yunalesca bekämpft und besiegt habt. Lauft zum Loch in der Mitte und ein schräges Lachen ertönt. Die geheimnisvolle Stimme will den Schatz nicht hergeben, also will Paine kämpfen. So is brav :3 Aber nein, die Stimme schlägt lieber ein Passwort vor und Rikku nennt es. Affe. Die Stimme ist baff und versucht sich noch mit "Was ist der Sinn des Lebens?" zu retten. Tjaaaah, klappt nicht. Geht darauf null ein und stellt ne Gegenfrage "Sind Sie das, Isaah?". Er wird sich zeigen und entschudligt sich mit der Kostümpalette Wiederbelebung. Na also, geht doch :) Da hier aber noch irgendwo ein Sphäro sein muss, sind wir hier noch nicht fertig. Speichert gegebenenfalls und lauft dann nach Norden, wo ihr dem Weg folgen solltet. Am Ende findet ihr den Sphäro - mitsamt Boss. Ihr erhaltet einen Sphäro und... okay, eine Sphäroiden-Hälfte. Ab aufs Luftschiff! Into the woods right|286px Auf der Celsius geht der Alarm los. In Kilika soll es einen Wahnsinns-Sphäro geben! Landet also sofort dort und ihr seht: Kilika ist wieder aufgebaut! Aber auch verdammt verwirrend... Springt aufs Boot hinter euch und rüber zum Äther. Lauft dann nach Norden, wo ihr im osten einen Mondschleier sowie einen Kameramann findet. Sprecht diesen in jedem Kapitel an und schaut auf die Insel! Nun gehts zurück in den Westen, wo ihr links die treppe hoch könnt zum Haus von Donna. Sie schmeißt Barthello einfach raus und ihr wollt natürlich wissen, weshalb. Betretet also das Haus und redet mit ihr. Sie gehört zur jungen Liga, Barthello aber zu Neu Yevon. Da die sich streiten, streiten sich auch Freunde. Traurig... Geht die Treppe hoch und sammelt die 1500 Gil aufm Dach ein. Verlasst nun das Haus und geht wieder rüber in den Osten, wo ihr in dessen Norden einen Sternenschleier findet. Unten sind noch 2 Weihwasser''Geht nun zurück ins südliche Gebiet wo ihr links hoch und dann rüber könnt. Auf der Brücke findet ihr ''2 Antidot und auf der anderen Seite 2 Augentropfen relativ im Süden. Ganz im Süden findet ihr eine Frau in Blau mit einem Affen. Sprecht sie an, um eine Nebenquest zu aktivieren und lauft nun wieder ins nördliche Gebiet und durchs Tor. Dort tritt Nooj zum ersten Mal auf die Bildfläche. Ja, er hat ein Metallbein und humpelt, aber das macht ihn nicht gerade bemitleidenswert. Er hält ne Rede gegen Neu Yevon und im Wald dahinter ist auch einiges los, denn Wachen versperren den Weg. Geht also zum Speicherpunkt und rechts in die Sackgasse, wo ihr ein Quieken hört. Das ist ein Nestaffe. Sucht insgesamt 13 davon, um die Quest abzuschließen, die Belohnung gibts aber erst später. Geht nun nach Westen und dort den schmalen Weg entlang nach Norden. Bei der gepflasterten Kreuzung müsst ihr nach Norden und die Wachen belauschen. Wenn die Anzahl der Wachen ungerade ist, lautet das Passwort Kletteraffe. Wenn die Anzahl gerade ist, lautet es Baumaffe. Mit dieser Information könnt ihr nach osten und dann zu den Wachen. Quatscht euch durch und kassiert einige Items ein. Die Reihenfolge der Passwörter lautet: Baumaffe, Kletteraffe, Baumaffe, Kletteraffe, Kletteraffe. Am Ende erhaltet ihr die Kostümpalette Wasserschlange und ihr könnt nach oben. Es wurde zwar ein Sphäro gefunden, doch ohne Kampf kriegen wir den leider nicht. Donna wird sich ein wenig veräppelt vorkommen, denn sie kriegt den Sphäro nicht. Paine schnappt ihn sich und die Mädels hauen ab. Tja, knapp vorbei ist auch daneben. Nutzt das Angebot zum Speichern. Glückwunsch, ihr habt das 1. Kapitel abgeschlossen! Wenn ihr knapp über 20% habt, seid ihr auch schon ganz gut dabei :) Wie es weitergeht sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern